familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Whytney (c1560-1657)
}} Parentage Thomas Whytney or Whitney - A recently-discovered clue is the baptism of a certain Thomas, son of Robert WHETNEY, on 14 Jul 1560 in the parish of St. Andrew's Holborn, London. This person is of the right age to be Thomas of Westminster, and the latter named a son Robert. Furthermore, the baptism of a certain John, son of Robert WHITNEY is recorded on 27 Sep 1567, St. Mary's Lambeth, Surrey, and Thomas of Westminster also named a son John. It is tempting to believe that both records refer to the same Robert WHITNEY, who had sons Thomas and John, of whom Thomas was the Westminster man, naming sons Robert and John after his father and brother. Of course Thomas's son John was probably named for John BRAY, his grandfather, as well. Research Notes The following is copied from the Whitney family website at http://www.whitneygen.org/families/johnw/ancestry.html Once we accept this identification, we search for the parentage of John WHITNEY in the vicinity of Isleworth and London. Sure enough, Melville found a certain John, son of Thomas WHITNEY, baptized on 20 July 1592 in St. Margaret's, Westminster, London. The allegation for the marriage license of this Thomas WHYTNEY of Lambeth Marsh, gentleman, and Mary BRAY, daughter of John BRAY, on 10 May 1583, is recorded in the first act book of the Dean and Chapter of Westminster (Joseph Lemuel Chester and Geo. J. Armytage, eds., Allegations for Marriage Licenses Issued by the Dean and Chapter of Westminster, 1558 to 1699 ..., Harleian Soc. Pubs., 231886:8). "Lambeth Marsh" is a name still applied to a locality near the Surrey end of Westminster bridge. The marriage took place on 12 May 1583 at St. Margaret's, Westminster. This gives us a clue to the BRAY family. Sure enough, we find that Mary BRAY, daughter of John BRAY, was bapt. 24 Dec 1564, St. Margaret's, Westminster, and her parents John BRAY and Margaret HASLONDE were married there 13 Aug 1553. (The baptisms of her siblings, who all died young, are found at St. Margaret's, Westminster, too.) Probably Mary (BRAY) WHITNEY was the "Mrs. Mary WHITTNEY" who was buried at St. Margaret's on 25 Sep 1629. For their children, see below. In 1611 it is recorded that Thomas WHITNEY paid the subsidy tax, and December 6, 1615, on the probate of the will of his father-in-law, John BRAY, he and his wife were appointed executors. February 22, 1607, he apprenticed his son John, and November 8, 1624, his son Robert. The record of the last, like the marriage license, describes Thomas WHITNEY as a "gentleman." September 25, 1629, he buried his wife, and on May 20, 1637, was himself buried. Administration of his estate was, on May 22, 1637, granted to his sons, Francis and Robert. The administration accounts show that the deceased was in comfortable circumstances, with a final value of his estate on Mar 10, 1637/8, of £233. Buttressing the identification of the immigrant John WHITNEY with John, son of Thomas WHITNEY of Westminster is the following information from the records of the Company of Merchant Tailors, connecting Thomas of Westminster to his son John, and John to his brother Robert. Furthermore, the social standing of Thomas WHITNEY, "gentleman", is consistent with John1 WHITNEY's status in Watertown. * July, 1592, Thomas Whitney, son of Henry Whitney of Minehall, in the county of Surrey, gentleman, apprenticed to William Persie of Watling street. * April 14, 1600, Thomas Whitney made free by Henry Pratt, his assigned master, from Mr. Rowe, who was his assigned master from William Persie, his first master. The report of Mr. Rowe for two years and by Mr. Persie for two years and three months, certified by their letters to Henry Pratt for the residue. * June 23, 1593, Thomas Whitney, son of Nichols Whitney of Carsleton, in the county of Hereford, gentleman, deceased, apprenticed to Robert Davies of St. Andrews in Holborn. * July 19, 1602, Thomas Whitney made free by Robert Davies, his master. * Feb. 22, 1607, John Whitney, son of Thomas Whitney of the city of Westminster, yeoman, apprenticed to William Pring of the Old Bailey. * March 13, 1614, John Whitney made free by William Pring, his master. * April 26, 1613, Richard Whitney, son of Robert Whitney of Ugley, in the county of Essex, yeoman, apprenticed to William Searson. * June 28, 1620, Richard Whitney made free by his service with William Searson, his master. * March 8, 1624, Robert Whitney, son of Thomas Whitney of the city of Westminster, gentleman, apprenticed to John Whitney of Isleworth. * 1632, Robert Whitney made free by John Whitney, his master, upon the report of his master. Family & Children Thomas and Mary (BRAY) WHITNEY had the following children, all baptized at St. Margaret's, Westminster: # Margaret, bp. 18 Oct 1584. Apparently bur. 12 Jan 1603/4, at All Saints, Isleworth, Middlesex, unmarried. # Thomas, bp. 25 Jul 1587, bur. 19 Aug 1587. # Henry, bp. 11 Nov 1588, bur. 4 Jan 1588/9. # Arnwaye, bp. 2 Feb 1589/90, bur. 11 Aug 1591. # John Whitney (1592-1673) - bp. 20 Jul 1592, m.(1) before 1619, Elinor -----; m.(2) 29 Sep 1659, Watertown, MA, Judith (-----) . . CLEMENT; d. 1 Jun 1673, Watertown, MA. # Nowell, bp. 30 Oct 1594, bur. 28 Feb 1596/7. # Francis, bp. 27 Jan 1598/9, apparently the "Mrs." Francis Whitney bur. 26 Aug 1643. He married Elizabeth (_____), buried St Margaret 15 January 1670/1. Two children, both deceased before their mother, names unknown. In her will Elizabeth requested that she be buried "by her husband and two children at the west end of the new Chappel by the greate window" (Dean and Chapter of Westminster 6:48). # Mary, bp. 2 Aug 1600, bur. 8 Aug 1600. # (possibly) James, "Mr.", bur. 13 Mar 1636/7. # Robert, bp. 10 Nov 1605, apparently d. young. # Thomas, b. ca. 1608, bur. 15 Apr 1637, St. Margaret's, Westminster. He m. 31 Jan 1631/2, St. Gregory by St. Paul's, London, Margaret (MOGGE) GEORGE, widow of Thomas GEORGE, butcher (b. ca. 1590, d. after 8 May 1637). His adminstrstation was granted 8 May 1637, Westminster, to his widow Margaret WHITNEY, and he left an estate of £56. Probably no children. # Robert, b. ca. 1610, apprenticed 1624, freed 1632, m. 18 Jan 1636, St. Dunstan's, Stepney, Middlesex, Mary TOWER of Tarvin, Cheshire (b. ca. 1609, bur. 27 Oct 1667, St. Peter's Cornhill, London), bur. 3 Apr 1662, St. Peter's Cornhill, London. Grandchildren/Robert Children of Roberty Whitney and Mary Tower: ## John, bp. 10 Feb 1638/9, St. Peter's Cornhill, London. It was he who in 1676 submitted the false pedigree claiming to be the heir male of the WHITNEY family of Whitney, Herefordshire. He m. before 1667, Elizabeth -----. Known children: # Jane, living in 1667. # Thomas, bp. 27 Dec 1640, St. Peter's Cornhill, London, apparently d. young. # Robert, bp. 30 Oct 1642, St. Peter's Cornhill, London, apparently d. young. # Thomas, bp. 29 Jul 1645, St. Peter's Cornhill, London, apparently d. young. # Richard, bp. 14 Oct 1647, St. Peter's Cornhill, London, apparently d. young. # Margaret, bp. 31 Jul 1651, St. Peter's Cornhill, London, apparently d. young. # Robert, bp. 13 Jul 1654, St. Peter's Cornhill, London, apparently d. young. # Mary Frances, b. after 1646, since she was a minor in 1667. References * A Brief Account of the Descendants of John and Elinor Whitney of Watertown MA - by Henry A Whitney, publ 1857. Free lookup on Google Books. * John Whitney 1592 List of Famous Descendants * Royal Ancestry of John Whitney - * Ancestry of John Whitney * Ancestry of John Whitney